


Exhort

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [815]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is kidnapped.





	Exhort

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/25/2001 for the word [exhort](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/25/exhort).
> 
> exhort  
> To incite by words or advice; to urge strongly;hence, to advise, warn, or caution.  
> To make urgent appeal; to give warning or advice.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #463 Dread.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Exhort

Gibbs filled with dread as he read the note. Someone had found out about Tony and him. Now, they were trying to blackmail him.

On top of that, Tony hadn't shown up for work, which was especially concerning since the note mentioned something about having taken an insurance policy, in case Gibbs didn't want to cooperate.

Because they were federal agents, he had to at least include Fornell in the loop. Fornell exhorted Gibbs to be careful and not go off half-cocked, but Gibbs didn't listen. As soon as he had a location for Tony, he immediately rushed over. Fornell sighed and ordered his agents to follow Gibbs in hopes that they could prevent injuries to DiNozzo or Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
